The myth of the first snowfall
by FuLLMooNUmBreOn
Summary: *As Snow Fall's For The First Time The Myth Is Foretold* ONE SHOT PERMANENTLY DISCONTINUED


_**Friday 4:50 pm**_

" It's getting cold... out." as she walk's at Nimbasa City holding a Castelia cone on her hand, her Xtranceiver rang she was surprised, the Castelia cone that was half eaten dropped at the ground "WHAT?!" she answered the Xtranceiver with an angry and annoyed face

"Yuki?" Kyohei answered

"You Idiot! you made me drop my Castelia cone!" Yuki replies enraged

"wha- I told you to hurry to Driftviel City." kyohei replied as he frowned

"You owe me a Castelia cone Kyohei! do you hear me!?" Yuki shout's

"yeah,allright,allright just hurry to Driftviel City" Kyohei shrugged as he replied to Yuki

"hmppp...goodbye." Yuki then turns her Xtranceiver off a little annoyed

not far from where Yuki is, was N standing and gazing at the ferriswheel as he reminisce the moment that he and Touko rode the ferriswheel he shook hes head "that girl, Yuki..." he then crosses his arms and his thoughts was just the image of Yuki as he turned around his thought's was standing infront of him

"My Castelia cone..." Yuki lets out a big sigh.

the two of them are diffrent but they share the love for Castelia cones N smiled at the distance where Yuki was. Yuki suddenly looks at the direction where N was there eyes met yet again. Yuki gave a smile to him and she came his way

"N! wow! Its really surprising that you're also here." Yuki says smiling

"y-yeah..." N spoke, she stared at the direction of the Ferris wheel "d-do...you...want to ride it..?" N spoke at a quite hush tone almost like whispering

"hmmm...? I'm actully in a hurry but sure why not..?" she said at a soft tone, she then muttered something "Its allright If I became a tinsy bit late... kyohei also owes me a Castelia cone so were even..tehehehe..." yuki giggled at a mischievous way

"huh...?" N wondered why was she giggling

"No its nothing lets go." Yuki grabs his hand and then runs at the Ferris wheel he also grips her hand while staring at her "we want to ride the Ferris wheel please." as she says to the guard of the Ferris wheel "okay, you two are good to go." the guard opens the door to the Ferris wheel and they both entered.

"Um N..." she says while shes looking down at her hand

"yes...?" as N says staring intently at her

"would...you mind letting me go...?" she says as she looks at N,

"huh..? oh...s-sorry" N hurriedly let goes of her hand, he also turned away embarrased

"thanks..." the two seperated ways as yuki was on the right glass of the ferriswheel and he was on the left "N...a-about zekrom..."

"take him to dragonspiral tower...so that he can awaken and recognise you as the owner and heroine who wants to chase after her ideals" N saying that while looking at the scennery

"but..." yuki seats down while wearing a sad look on her face she looks down at the glass window , she then took a step back

"you don't need to worry I can talk to pokemon, so Ill be allright" N says while standing.

"r-right..." she then looks down. mysteriously her knees are shaking

" I told you this before but you look like the trainer that I knew..." "Im gonna find that trainer..." he slowly turns to yuki, when he saw her he wondered why she was trembling "are you allright?" N Asked worried

"I..I looked down!" yuki suddenly runs to N and embraced him

"!" N was suprised at Yuki he didn't know how to react he knows that she's not Touko but his heart is about to explode just by looking at her but.. this... his mind went blank.

"Im sorry N...when we were really high up I looked down out of my thoughts of zekrom, I was terrified by the height." Yuki says while her face pressed at N's chess and her arms wraped around his waste, N was stunned he couldn't do anything, his face felt hot and he broke into a cold sweat, her terrified face was just like Touko. but...his body moved on its own he also embraced Yuki, "h-huh..?"

"It's gonna be okay...Ill never let you out my sight again..." he whispered a name "Touko..."

"...?" Yuki wondered why he called her Touko, he know's well enough what Yuki's name is why would he call her Touko out of the blue? when the Ferris wheel already stopped and the door opened Yuki let's him go. N also let's him go but N was attached to her now, when he felt she already let him go already he didn't want to let go, her Touko leaving him again? no she can't, but reality come's to mind that she's Yuki, that's why he let's her go. the both of them get's off safely. "I'm sorry I reacted like that N...you must thinking I'm weird or something by now..." Yuki bow's embarrass, she then stood up straight again " I spoiled the ride for the both of us..." she look's at the ground finding it intriguing, and frowns

"hey..." N replied "stop frowning...you didn't spoiled the ride, I actually enjoyed it." I also wanted it to last forever...

"w-well..." as yuki looks up she saw a small white thin ball drop In front of the both of them. "snow..." she then brightens up "It's snowing!, hehehe...!" she hold's a fragment of the falling snow "you know my mom told me about a myth... If the first snowflake drop's between you and your love one the love you hold for one another will never shatter and it will also last forever." Yuki then hold her clasped hands on her chess "I'm ashamed though...Im not with him right now... or maybe It's not meant to be or maybe Im just overly believing..." she tilted her head

"haha..." N chuckles "you know...a smile is what's best for you Yuki." he smiled at her while the cold wind blow's to the two of them "well Ill be seeing you..." N walks off at the dark street's of nimbasa city

"goodbye..."Yuki waves at him "...oh no! I lost track of time!" yuki suddenly remember's that she was In a hurry, she then runs towards her bike and take's off "Kyohei must be furious by now..."

_**At Driftviel City **_

Inside one of the seven sages House Rod

"3...2...1.."

"I MADE IT!" Yuki shout's while she stumbled at the entrance

"Wow!... youre late yuki..." Kyohei frowned

"ouch...ughh...sorry..." yuki still at the door holding her head

"are you alright, Yuki?" as a figure hold's out his hand

"huh? Cheren you're also here?" Yuki then stood up with the help of cheren

"yeah...Clay said that he entered me at the Driftviel Tournament again..." cheren shrugged

"If you didn't want to join then why did you agree?" Yuki questions him, tilting her head

"well I-It's because..." Cheren told Yuki what happened when Clay called him

"Hahahaha! so he blacked mailed you!" yuki laughs

"ugh...It's not funny...If he called Bianca saying I didn't agree to him.." Cheren gulp's "she'll knock me out..."

"wow seriou's?" Yuki replies

"yeah..." Cheren shrugged

"Yuki...I called you here because I want you to look at Serperior" Kyohei suddenly interrupt's

"why?'" Yuki come's at Kyohei "what happened to him?"

"well...Serperior has a fever..." Kyohei exhaled at his word's

"you...YOU IDIOT!" Yuki punches Kyohei, Kyohei was surprised Cheren as well "I cant believe you're neglecting Serperior!" Yuki shout's with an enraged but caring voice

"bring out serperior." Yuki commanded Kyohei

"ouch...Serperior come out..." kyohei call's he's serperior out while holding his face

"serp..." serperior come's out at the pokeball.

"Serperior.." Yuki touche's Serperious forehead "It's temperature Is still high...did you feed him already?" Yuki ask

"yeah..." Kyohei stood up

"you have to let him drink water so he can be rehydrated"...and the medicine?" yuki say's

"I already gave it to him" kyohei answer's

Ii see... did you go to the pokemon center and let him be checked by nurse joy?" Yuki ask

"yes." Kyohei answer's

"then you're gonna be alright Serperior. you just need to rest." Yuki patted serperior's head

"Serperior come back." Kyohei summons Serperior back

"wow... youre just like a nurse Yuki... impressive." Cheren say's impressed

"I learned that from my mom." Yuki answer's

"thats right your mom was once a pokemon receptionist in the pokemon center." Cheren replies

"was that all? Kyohei?" Yuki asked Kyohei

"yeah..." Kyohei answer's

"well..." Yuki yawn's

"ah princess Yuki and Cheren are here." Rod enter's the lobby

"I told you not to call me that rod..." Yuki shrugs

"yeah don't call her that Rod, a slowpoke with a big head doesn't really fit that name for her." kyohei said teasingly

"w-what...did you just say?!..." Yuki turned around annoyed

_"slowpoke...with a big head..."_ kyohei said that in her face then turn's around and headed for the stair's

"..." Yuki dotted but she grab's Kyohei in his right shoulder "Kyohei..." she said with a terrifying and angry voice, Cheren,Kyohei and Rod shuddered "you still owe me a castelia cone." she griped Kyohei's shoulder tight

"AHHHHHH!" kyohei shouted at the cold night

"...note to self slowpoke is a taboo for Yuki..." as Cheren nods and take's a self note to himself Rod also agreed

**After that**

"Rod thank's for letting me sleep here for the night..." Yuki say's

"It's nothing...princess you know..." Rod say's

"hmmm?" Yuki replied

"you look like someone who was very close to our lord N" Rod say's

"hmmm...he did say a name...when..." Yuki suddenly stop's

"what did our lord N said?"

"n-no It was nothing I didn't hear it well enough though.."

"I see..." rod say's

"maybe Ill get some sleep now... good night, Rod..."

"goodnight...sleep well..." Yuki headed up stairs with a sleepy look on her face "lord N must be hurting right now you look exactly like his Touko."

"hmmm...? now which was the room I was staying..?" Yuki look's left and right but she chooses the right one and open's it

"?" while Cheren was seated and reading a book the door suddenly open's

"umm...huh?" Yuki was surprised when she saw Cheren "whoop's! wrong door...hehe."

"what are you doing here?" Kyohei come's outside the bath rubbing his head with a towel

"I-I just went to the wrong room that's all..." yuki blushed when he saw kyohei "Ill be going now." she immediately turned her heels headed for the door

"really...now?" kyohei come's at her way and grabbed her hand

"Kyohei...?!" Yuki was surprised

"you hit me not once but twice..." Kyohei say's while wearing a serious looking face "It's pay back time."

"..."Cheren stop reading his book and look's at Kyohei and Yuki pretty concerned of what Kyohei might do.

"K-Kyohei..." she stepped back

"AHAHAHAHAH!" then Kyohei tickled Yuki "s-stop...hahaha..t-tickling me! hahahaha" Yuki rolled down at the ground "Ch-Cheren...hahahaha!...h-help!..." Yuki call's out to Cheren

"ugh..." Cheren shrugged at the two of them then he continued reading

"that's my payback to you!" Kyohei stop's tickling her and help's her get up

"hahaha...ouch my stomach hurt..." Yuki hold's her stomach

"sorry did I went over board tickling you?" Kyohei asked

"no...hehe...I needed a laugh anyway... so thank's" Yuki replying

"alright slowpoke...goodnight..." Kyohei sees him off outside to the other room

"you know..." Cheren say's "you two were like a newly wed couple..." Cheren says while still reading his book

"what?" Kyohei now dressed jump's at the bed "no way! she's just like a sister to me."

"really? there's really nothing more than that..?" Cheren asked

"what are you trying to say?" Kyohei asked baffled

"you know someone Is bound to get her... and that certain someone is also bound to break her heart..." Cheren talk's in a puzzling way

"you know...you and my sister talk the strangest way's, whatever Ill be going to bed now. good night." kyohei closes his eyes

"Kyohei...If you realize your feeling's It would already be to late and her heart would already be broken...I hope you would realize it soon enough." Cheren look's at Kyohei then continues reading his book.

at Yuki's room. she is preparing to get to bed when she remembered what happened at the Ferris wheel "Touko... who is she? and why did N said that?" "well in any case Im sleepy so..." Yuki yawn's "going to sleep..." Yuki's eyes grew heavier and she finally fell asleep.

comment and review accepted

* The Myth of the First Snowfall* END


End file.
